Hope On The Rocks/Issue 110
This is Issue 110 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Hurry Up". This issue is Ridley-centric. 810, Hurry Up I am looting a house with Texas. We’re looking for supplies in the other end of the town. We’ll need a lot of supplies for the trip on the boat, so while Kevin, Timmy and Gord are setting the boat in the water and doing the final touches, the rest of us find supplies. I am standing in the hall, waiting for Texas. He has been in that room upstairs for almost ten minutes. I begin to worry. As I sigh, placing my bag on the floor, I go upstairs to check if he’s okay. I open the door to the bedroom. It’s the only room upstairs, so I can only assume that he is in there. “Hey.” I say as I see Texas sitting on the bed. I am not sure, but I think he’s crying. I sit down on the bed as well, not close enough to make it awkward. “Are you okay?” I ask, looking at Texas. I see that Texas has something in his hand. Can’t see what it is though. “What do you have there?” I ask, trying to communicate with the man. He is just sitting, looking at the floor. Like if he was in trance, he gives me what he is holding: a watch. I look at it, not sure what the problem is. “What...” I say, not understanding. “Look at the date.” Texas mutters. I do so. I look at the date. It says Janurary 14th. I don’t believe this, so I check if the battery still works, maybe it just stopped. But it hasn’t. The battery is working, and today is in fact January 14th. The apocalypse began January 14th, 2011. We both sit here for a moment, thinking. I think about how I have been able to live a whole year in this world. With zombies trying to eat me, people trying to kill me. I shake my head, leaving the room. I then spot something out of the living room’s window: zombies. And lots of them. Texas and I manage to get out of the house without being seen. This herd must have over hundred zombies. “We have to warn the rest.” I mutter, sneaking through a garden. Texas is following. “Not gonna make it back there alive.” Texas whispers, his voice shaking. “Relax.” I whisper. I see Kerri and Neil walking down the street, and I run over to them. I assume Texas is behind me. “Hey, what’s going on?” Neil asks, seeing us worried like this. “A giant herd is coming this way.” I pant. “we don’t have much time.” At the dock, where Timmy, Kevin and Gord are trying to get the boat into the water, we are all packing up our stuff, preparing to leave. However, we are still three people too many. We don’t worry about that now though. “Where’s Miles?” Chad asks, his hand on his stomach. It looks like he is in pain, but everytime we’ve asked if he’s fine, he’s refused to answer. “He went back to the house. Said he left something.” I reply, filling a bag with fresh water. A lake runs nearby, and I’ve taken water from there. “Everyone else is here?” Chad asks again, looking around. “Think so. Count.” I reply again, closing the bag. Then I get up to face Chad. “Chad, are you okay?” I ask. Chad is counting to prevent to answer the question. “Chad.” I repeat. “Are you okay?” Chad then turns to me, and proceeds to reply, but is interrupted by Miles running over to us. “Hurry up!” Miles yells. “Hurry up!” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Ridley Johnson *Kerri Mavis *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Texas Starr *Neil Bradson *Gord Rivera Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues